


All I have to offer

by Jade, jade-1459 (Jade)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade/pseuds/Jade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade/pseuds/jade-1459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>The greatest gift I can give to you is to take myself out of your life.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	All I have to offer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenspear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenspear/gifts).



“But you love this woman,” Castiel said, confusion clear in his voice.

Sucking in a deep breath Dean looked away, looked into the room where Lisa was still sleeping and Ben was watching his mother waiting for her to wake up. “I do,” he breathed.

For a year Lisa and Ben had opened up their home and their lives to him. They had taken him in to their hearts when he was at the darkest point in his life. He’d been a mess at the start. Drinking too much, paranoid and struggling with his grief. But they’d sheltered him. They’d comforted him and helped to heal a little of the hurt Sam’s death had caused.

They’d given him a family, a life and a purpose that didn’t revolve around his brother and hunting. They had given him the one thing he had wanted above everything else in his entire life. And he kept putting them in danger. Nearly attacking Ben when he had been turned, bringing supernatural creatures into their lives, inviting the danger right into their home.

“I don’t understand,” Castiel continued. “Why would you ask this of me if you truly love them?”

“Because,” Dean tried to explain. “The only thing I can offer them worth a damn in erasing myself from their lives.”


End file.
